This study was to determine the pharmacokinetics and absolute oral bioavailability of a 5-FU solution when administered in combination with oral 776C85, to evaluate the safety of the combination of oral 5-FU and 776C85, to evaluate the effects of multiple daily dosing on the pharmacokinetics of oral 5-FU solution when administered in combination with oral 776C85 and to collect preliminary information regarding the antitumor effect of the combination of oral 5-FU and 776C85. The study has been completed.